I am DAIS...SPIDERMAN!
by Mia Koji
Summary: Dais thinks he is Spiderman after seeing the movie, so now the others are in trouble! Will they make it? R/R


Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors or Spider-man, or it's theme, that's right people the original theme is in this story, I had to hear it over, and over, and over, and over until I made sure I got it line for line. 

I was going to use this idea for Yuli, but I think it makes a better Dais story. 

Okay I am sitting here in the basement and what do I see? A spider...of course it's not longer with us...I used the Spiderman case and killed it. So listening to the theme song to Spiderman I got this idea. Okay, my puppy chewed on my computer wire two nights ago so my lap top with all of my stories, many the squeal to 'Hard Relationships' did get saved cause it turned right off. So my laptop is in the shop. Then that night our other computer crashed so we had to get a new one. BLAH! SO HERE IS THE STORY!  
  
  
"Who am I you ask? Do you really want to know?"

" Dais shut up!" Cale shouted.

" I AM...SPIDERMAN!!!!!!" Dais jumped out of his room in a red outfit with a poorly drawn spider on it, the Spider-man theme was going on behind him, skipping.

" You aren't Spider-man!" Sekhmet shouted, " I don't go around saying 'I am snake-man' do I?" 

" They never made a comic or a TV show, or a movie about you!" Dais said putting his noise up in the air, " they made one about me!"

" Yeah, and MJ is right behind you." Kayura said rolling her eyes, " please Dais just stop acting like you're some kind of super hero! Remember you KILLED people!" 

" That was another life time! I am now reborn into SPIDER-MAN! I just need a MJ...and a Green Goblin.." Dais started to think before an idea hit him, " Spider-man, Spider-man does what ever a spider can!" He sung as he left the dynasty.

" I now know why Talpa wanted him dead." Cale mumbled.

At the Ronin's mansion....

"HELLO!" Dais shouted as he entered Mia's room, he heard two screams and looked up with watering eyes, " MJ HOW COULD YOU!? YOU HOAR!" 

" MJ!?" Ryo and Mia shouted.

" You don't know you're own name?! I'll save you from this evil man!" He grabbed Mia, who was only covered with her blanket and ran out the window...only to fall to the ground. " I forgot to use my webbing!" 

" Will you please for the name of Kami let me go!" Mia shouted, Sage soon came out of the forest from meditating.

" THE GREEN GOBLIN!" Dais shouted, " I won't let you harm this city anymore!" 

" City?" Sage asked raising an eyebrow, " why is Mia only in a blanket?"

" Ah the evil RED GOBLIN tried to rape her! I SAVED HER! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN GREEN GOBLIN!" Dais said putting Mia down, " be ready to fight me!"

" DAIS!!!" Kento shouted as he and the others ran out, " why is Mia only in a blanket?" 

" THE RED GOBLIN WAS RAPING HER!" Dais shouted, every turned to Ryo who was blushing.

" GO RYO!"

" NO! I SAVED MJ!!!! YOU ALL WORK FOR GREEN GOBLIN!" He shouted, " I'll save you MJ then we can marry and have spider children!"

" EW! I hate spiders!" Mia cried, " AND I HATE YOU!!!!"

" I AM SPIDER MAN!!!!!!!" Dais cried, " GO WEBBING!!!!!!!!" He did the classic spider-man hand pose, but no webbing came out. " DAMN TALPA! HE TOOK MY WEBBING POWERS!!!!!! DON'T WORRY MJ WE CAN GO BACK!" He and Mia soon teleported out.

" Does anyone know what JUST happened?" Rowen asked, the others shook their heads, " so how long has the whole Mia thing been going on?"

" Um..." Ryo started to blush even more, " shouldn't we save her?"

" I think you should answer the question." Cye said with a smirk, " when is the wedding?"

" Two months..."

" WHAT?!" They all shouted.

" WE WERE KIDDING!" Sage screamed, " please tell us you were kidding too."

" Nope...so let's go save Mia!" Ryo shouted as he ran to save his girlfriend and to get away from them looking at him.

With Dais...

" Spider-man, Spider-man, does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size, catches thieves just like flies look out! Here comes the spider-man! Is he strong? Listen bud, he has radioactive blood! Can he swing from a thread? Take a look over head! Hey there, there goes a spider-man! In the chill of the night at the speed of a crime, like a stream of light he arrives just in time! Spider-man, Spider-man friendly neighborhood spider-man. Welcomed frame, he's ignored. Action is his reward to him! Life is a great big bang up, where ever there is a hang up, you'll find a spider-man." Dais sung as he danced around, Mia raised an eyebrow at him.

" Dais why is Mia here?" Kayura asked.

" SH AUNT MAY!" Dais shouted, Kayura's eyes started to twitch.

" what was that?" She asked.

" YOU HEARD ME! AUNT MAY!" Dais said, "or I'll let the green goblin get you!"

" Bastard." She mumbled as she left his room, " don't even have a gray hair on me."

" SURE LOOK IN THE MIRROR YA HAG!" He screamed after her.

" You know, if you're Spider-man...then why am I tied up?" Mia asked.

" Cause, you're run away." Dais said, " Spider-man thought of everything you know." 

" I am sure..." She mumbled.

" Dais! You got some goblins!" Cale shouted, Dais did a pose.

" JJ will love some new pictures! SH MJ don't tell them I AM REALLY Peter Parker!" He ran out of the room in his Spider-man outfit. Mia sighed and hung her head down.

" Give us back Mia!" Ryo shouted, " get another MJ! We'll give you Sage!"

"WHAT?!" Sage screamed, " I don't remember that!"

" Sorry Sage, Cye won't cook anymore, and no one else can cook in the house. And besides, you're the closet we can get to a woman." Rowen said, " you're parents know, they said they wish you luck."

" ROWEN! You're my best friend!" Sage protested, " how could you!?"

" You woke me at nine!!! NINE DAMN IT!!!" 

" I don't want him! I HAVE MJ!" Dais said, Kayura smacked him with a frying pan from the back, " how could you Aunt May?" With that he fell to the ground.

" She's in the back." Kayura said, pointing to the door, Ryo nodded and ran after his lover. They went home only for Ryo and Mia to go to Mia's room and to do some Nc-17 things.

After an hour of sleeping Dais woke up, " who are you?" Cale asked him.

" I AM...BATMAN!!!!!" Dais shouted, " avenger of the night!" 

" At least he isn't Spider-man..." Kayura said, the others nodded their heads.

END! Should I write more, Dais acting like Batman? Oh I don't own Batman either. I just saw Spiderman last weekend, it was so cool! I want to see it again so badly! " Great powers come with great responsibility" has to be one of the truest things you will ever hear. Also that, " it's my curse, my gift. Oh am I you ask? Are you sure you want to know? I AM SPIDER-MAN!!!!" SO COOL! Okay well I grew up to watching the old ones from the movie store, and foxes. Ah those were the days when I was up before noon...now I sleep until one. At the age of 15 sleep is you're best friend. Later all! 


End file.
